


The Fall of a Titan

by Denonychus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragons, but I'm really proud of this shit right here, dragon battle to the death, that I took from a fic I'm writing because I might change the scene, this is literally one big fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denonychus/pseuds/Denonychus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester's were planning to kill the beast themselves, but it looks like someone else has beat them to it. However, they can't just let something like that go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of a Titan

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a fic a little while back, and there were dragons involved. I eventually forgot about it, but I suddenly remembered it today and decided to continue it. This scene is just an excerpt from the whole thing, but I wasn't sure if I'd end up cutting this part or editing it in some way. I'm extremely fucking proud of this, so I wanted to post it so other people could see it.  
> It's probably horrible, and I'll apologize in advance for that, but I'm still proud of it.

      The brothers woke up only when the door creaked open. Jerking toward the sound, they quickly realized they were tied to their beds. Confusion, of course, flooded them. Silhouetted in the doorway was a familiar figure, slender and feminine.  
      “I'm so sorry about this, really. But it's my job to deal with my brother, he's my responsibility.” she pleaded, her voice wavering only slightly. “I won't let him die by the hands of a stranger. If he has to be put down, I'm doing it.” then her voice _did_ break. “I'll come back, I swear.” she murmured.  
      “Chris, you don't have to do this! let us take care of-”  
      “No.” Chris cut Sam off with a voice like steel, shutting the door silently behind her. Dean's boiling fury was audible as he fought against his binds.  
      “You really know how to pick 'em, Sammy.” he grunted, voice dripping acid. Sam withheld the colourful retort, deciding there were more important things at hand. The sound of a door slamming somewhere in the motel signaled the start to something awful. A violent shriek confirmed this. The struggling continued with renewed vigor, until Dean somehow managed to get the blade sheathed at his ankle into his hand. How he did this, Sam would probably never know, and didn't really want to. It took five minutes for the two to cut themselves loose, and then they were off. Their dragon slaying sword, or what remained of it, was nowhere they could get to it in time. That left them with only one option, to locate the similar dagger that Chris apparently had with her. She might have left it in her room, and that was all they could hope for.  
      Invading the room with the shattered door frame, Sam and Dean turned the entire place upside down. It was nowhere to be found. Dean was cursing like a sailor, but a saving grace found them. Light glinted from something hidden between two mattresses, streetlight on steel. Sam hefted the top mattress, and found a sizable blade resting atop the box spring. Plucking it from it's hiding place, he held it up for Dean to see, before charging off in the direction of the faint cracking of trees. Squinting in the direction of dim bursts of light, it was clear they'd never get there on foot.  
      “Dean, get the car!” he shouted, but his brother didn't need to be told. The ebony Impala was already roaring to the rescue, pulling up beside him. He slid into the passenger seat, and they were off. The speed limit wasn't even in Dean's mind as he tore down the main road, heading for the nearest logging road to get into the woods. A streak of flames shot into the air at least twenty miles into the forest, maybe five miles ahead of them. _Where's Cas when you need him?_ Sam grumbled internally, watching as two ink blots the size of apartment buildings climbed into the pitch black sky. Jesus tap dancing Christ. Finally, an opening in the treeline proved to be a questionable logging trail, which had the Impala screaming onto the dirt road. The needle on the speedometer kept sliding forward, until they were doing well over a hundred miles an hour.  
      Whiplash seemed inevitable, but it still came as a shock. Two massive reptiles came crashing through the foliage, knocking trees onto the road just feet in front of them. Dean slammed on the brakes, and Sam nearly broke his nose on the dash. Hauling themselves out of the car, the duo stumbled toward the deafening battle. Each time the two beasts collided, the ground shook. The woods looked like they'd been the scene of several air strikes, impact zones left hundreds of trees downed in the wake of the shock wave. Blood soaked the ground where the monsters had brawled their way across the terrain, reduced to man sized splatters where they'd taken to the air. Finally, they seemed to have found a place to make their stand. The mountains weren't very far from here, maybe a three miles. The two creatures were staring each other down, hunkered on opposing sides of a clearing like boxers in a ring. It was hard to tell who was who in the dim light, but after examining them closely, it became apparent which one was Chris. Blood slicked scales darker than the Impala, spines trailing from forehead to the end of an unnaturally long tail, and eyes the colour of a storm cloud. Every few seconds she'd let out a long series of clicks and growls, punctuated by the occasional melodious cry. Communicating with her brother, who was a whole other story. Maroon covered every inch of the massive beast, who had to weigh twice what Chris did, with that kind of musculature. A pair of horns curved from the crown of his skull and around his jaw, like a ram. In response to her guttural language, it let out a deafening bellow.  
      With a shriek, the two monsters went to war. Talons slashed across diamond hard scales, teeth fought for grip on the nearest appendages. They battled like gladiators in the coliseum, vicious and graceless. It felt like hours before a victor seemed apparent, the crimson behemoth had his ebony opponent pinned with a claw wrapped around her throat and splayed across her armored chest.  
      “Should we do something?” Dean hissed, barely audible over the battling monsters. Sam ran a hand through his hair, shrugging helplessly. What would they do? The dagger wouldn't do a thing to something so huge. It took mere seconds for Chris' body to go limp, claws falling to the earth with the force of a suicide. Her huge head fell, baring her throat to her brother and leaving her helpless. Everything after that happened in slow motion.  
      Jaws the colour of old blood opened wide, and tilted to one side as her brother went in for the killing blow. Claws left their places on her neck and belly, falling onto either side of her prone form. Sam suddenly felt pity, and charged forward a second too late. If he hadn't moved, he would have seen a pair of storm grey eyes snap open just as fast as powerful limbs shot upward. The sickening crack of monstrous ribs rung out through the clearing, stopping the younger Winchester cold. The blow knocked the larger beast sideways, and off balance. It was just a matter of time now. Fast as lightning, she was on her feet, ramming her shoulder against her brother's. He crashed to the ground, the sound like a city crumbling all at once. There wasn't even time to react before her jaws locked around his throat. That long tail swung back and forth like that of an angry cat, the crack of a whip resounding through the air every time it reached it's limit. Long black talons scraped down her armored belly, nails on chalkboard. Her long, slender neck tensed, power going straight to her jaw muscles.  
      A thunder clap of snapping vertebrae, and the maroon goliath was still. The only sound in the clearing was the victor's breathing, lungs filling and emptying in slow, exhausted rhythm. Painfully slow, her teeth unsheathed from their prison of dead flesh. A low, keening whine rumbled through her and into the air. Dean tensed as he caught up with his brother, the monster's eyes drifting over to regard them with an idle curiosity. Sensing no impending danger, the titan returned to her mourning. Blood continued to pour from fatal punctures, seeping into the ground while she hunkered down beside the carcass of her deceased sibling. Tucking her front limbs beneath her like a cat, those great leathery wings folded tightly against her sides. With the shuddering of immense flanks in a heavy sigh, her head fell onto his battered belly.  
      Both brothers knew what kind of pain that was, despite never having killed each other. They'd seen each other dead, knew the lead weight of the others cold body in their arms. It wasn't something to be taken lightly. They should have politely averted their eyes and left the sorrow to work itself out there in the woods, but that didn't seem possible. Sam exchanged a wary look with his brother, before taking a step forward. It was Chris, right? She wouldn't hurt a fly, despite the scene they'd just witnessed. A branch snapped under his booted foot, and her head rose slowly, tilting in the slightest to one side so as to fix a deep silver eye on him. It was a strangely avian gesture.  
      “Chris?” he called out, voice deafening in the sudden silence of the battlefield. A rumbling growl answered him as the massive reptile hauled herself to her feet. Her head lowered closer to his level, hiding her armored throat from him at the same time as she watched him with one eye. “I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise.” he continued, revealing the dagger she'd left behind. Smoke poured from flared nostrils, jaws sliding open in preparation to incinerate him. Sam hurriedly dropped the blade to emphasize his promise. Her teeth disappeared from view, and it took a few seconds for her to shrink into the woman he recognized.  
      “I had to, didn't I?” she asked, looking at the gargantuan beast laying prone upon the dirt. She looked like she was going to cry. Sam nodded once. It had been a necessary sacrifice, it had no doubt saved lives. Her stance was hesitant, like at any moment she expected someone to land a blow on her and force her to kill again. “God, Sam. He was just a kid, he hadn't even seen everything yet.” she hiccuped, scrubbing a hand over her face and swallowing her sobs.  
      “Hey, it's alright.” Sam murmured, drawing her into a hesitant hug. She was so small, for something so monstrous. Her cheek was pressed lightly against his shoulder, and her hands rested ever so gently on his shoulders, like he was the one who would shatter with one wrong touch. “You did what you had to do.” he assured her, idly drawing monotonous circles on her back with a thumb. A crack resounded through the clearing, like bones breaking. Releasing Chris, he whirled around to face an unknown attacker. All there was behind him was a burning carcass, set aflame by some invisible force. A gentle, insistent tug on the back of his shirt drew his attention back to her.  
      “Let's clear out of here, he's going to burn for a while.” she breathed, her gaze never once leaving the crackling flames that already engulfed the dragon. Reflected in her eyes, the fires brought back images of a pit he didn't want to remember.


End file.
